dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Orzammar Diamond Quarter
} |name = Orzammar Diamond Quarter |icon = Ico Area Map.png |image = Dwarf city.JPG |px = 270px |type = District |location = Orzammar |inhabitants = Dwarves |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins |exits = Orzammar Commons Harrowmont's Estate Orzammar Royal Palace Chamber of the Assembly Orzammar Shaperate }} The Diamond Quarter is the wealthiest and most influential district in Orzammar, sitting at the highest level of the vast tiered thaig. Background It houses many important organisations, such as the Shaperate, the Assembly, as well as the royalty of Orzammar in the palace. The nobles and other distinguished members of dwarven society live and mingle here, while dwarves of lower caste are generally forbidden to enter. However, it is no secret that noble hunters use bribery in order to enter this district. At certain times, permits may be auctioned off to merchants to peddle their wares in the Diamond Quarter, but only under unusual circumstances such as feasts or celebrations. }} Quests Dwarf Noble Origin Characters * Vartag Gavorn: Prince Bhelen's second. * Dulin Forender: Lord Harrowmont's second. * Adal Helmi: A noblewoman and one of the few female fighters in the Provings. * Lady Dace: A noblewoman involved in A Prince's Favor: The First Task. * Lord Anwer Dace: After completing A Prince's Favor: The First Task he will be found loitering in this area. * Loilinar: A guardsman. While a bit further in one of the First Task quests, he will be there after his quarrel with Oghren. * Oghren: A companion of the Warden. He is briefly inside the diamond quarter arguing with Loilinar before taking his leave. * Kardol: The leader of the Legion of the Dead, first seen in the Dead Trenches. After a king is chosen, he can be persuaded to fight in the siege on Denerim. * Orzammar Crier (Bhelen): Spreading propaganda in favor of Prince Bhelen. * Orzammar Crier (Harrowmont): Spreading propaganda in favor of Lord Harrowmont. Dwarf Noble Origin * Prince Bhelen Aeducan: The third and younger child of King Endrin Aeducan. * Prince Trian Aeducan: The Crown Prince of Orzammar and bigger brother of the Dwarf Noble. * Scholar Gertek: A successful scholar who is expertized on the old Paragons. * Armor Merchant: A merchant who bought permits in order to show his wares in the Diamond Quarter during the festivities. He is mostly selling armor. * Silk Merchant: A merchant who bought a permit in order to show his wares in the Diamond Quarter during the festivities. He is mostly selling Noble Clothing. * Weapon Merchant: A merchant who bought a permit in order to show his wares in the Diamond Quarter during the festivities. He is giving the Noble's Dagger to the Dwarf Noble as a gift. * Royal Escort: He escorts the Dwarf Noble to Orzammar Proving. * Bruntin Vollney: A member of House Vollney who wants to kill Scholar Gertek as he considers as slanders what the latter wrote about Paragon Vollney. Enemies * Bhelen Fanatic and/or Harrowmont Fanatic (Dwarf, Normal, Warrior) Notable items , source: , source: Orzammar Shaperate, locked Special objects * Council Writ yielding part of the Codex entry: The Key to the City * Wall Carving yielding Codex entry: House Aeducan, Shield of Orzammar References Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:Orzammar locations Category:Districts